NIGHTMARE: Part two
by ToyBonBonGames
Summary: Its been four years after the events with his family. Kyle...or should I say Nightmare has been wondering the streets alone, hoping to find a place to call home. As he's walking through Los Angeles a guy, almost looks like his age comes up to him and asks him if would like to spend the night at his house . Nightmare didn't trust anyone, not after Missy... But he saw it was either t
1. Chapter 1

{7:00pm, January 9th 2020] Nightmare

It's a dark and stormy night in LA, the winds are at high speed and the heavy rain doesn't make it any better. Walking down a dark ally with hood up and arms crossed is him, the one who sent most of the LA gangs running in fear...Nightmare. Its been four ears since the events which left him alone and forgotten, his family gone, and his friends...who even knew anymore. God its freezing out here, He though to himself, I need to find somewhere warm for the night.

As he was walking down the sidewalk a car pulled up behind him and stopped, he stop as well. they both stayed still for about a minute and then he heard the car door open, under his sleeve he already had his hook ready in case he had to fight. As he turned around a light blinded him for a moment, a-are you okay? asked a voice. Once he was able to see again he saw a guy, probably not much older that him approaching him with a flashlight.

They both stood there in the rain for what seemed like hours until Nightmare shook his head to say yes, Do you need a place to stay? the stranger asked, I have a spare room. Weird, Night though to himself, this guy doesn't even know me nor I him but he's offering me a place to stay. He was still standing there, waiting for an answer. Night was very skeptical now though, he knew he couldn't trust anyone, but it was either let his guard down for a night or spend more time in the freezing cold rain.

He shook his head no but was looking at everything before he moved closer to the man, the way he moved, the car, his hands and everything around him. The guy held out his hand, call me Mark, he said. Night, (to let him know what would happen if he tried to hurt him) held out his hook instead of his hand,names Nightmare or Night for short. Mark looked a bit shocked at first, but then grabbed the hook and shook it firmly. Nice to meet you, kinda an odd name but whatever. As he started walking back to his car he turned around and asked Night if he was coming. He was reluctant at first but he got in the passenger side of the car and they drove off.

{7:20pm} Mark and Nightmare

It took about twenty minutes to get back to Mark's house, Night was still a little weary about the whole thing, but there was no backing out now. As soon as they were in the house Night asked him, so why did you pull up to me? I don't know, Mark replied, you just seemed very familiar, I can't put my finger on it. Over the next few hours they got in dry clothes, Mark showed Night where he was going to sleep and they ate takeout that Mark ordered. After they were done eating Mark asked him where he got the hook and scars, so Night told him the story.

{12:45am, January 10th 2020} Mark and Nightmare

Wow, that's fucked up Mark said when Night finished the story, didn't you go to the police? And tell them what? replied Night, tell them my family was murdered by a gang because my father did something that I don't know and that I single handily destroyed the whole place while saving a girl who had been missing for years? no one would believe it, it sounds like a story some teenager made up. How did you destroy the place? and what about this girl...what was her name?...Anne right? what happened to her? Mark asked.

Well, started Nightmare, Anne and I poured gasoline over the whole place and lit it, we just burned it...burned it like a bad memory, after everything was done Anne and I located her parents and older brother outside of LA. They were so relived to see her,they though she was dead because it had been years since the police had said anything, After that I came back here to finish "cleaning out LA", he finished. Man that's crazy, I'm sorry about your family, they sounded nice, I have an older sister, but we're not that close anymore...but I still love her Mark at least you have your sister, said Night, he felt a bit sad about his family, but he almost let his guard down and he didn't completely trust Mark so he stop thinking about it and changed the subject. Well, it's kinda late so I'm going to turn in Night said, goodnight and he started walking to the guest room.

{3:00am} Nightmare

He wasn't asleep for long until he was woken up by a loud thump in the kitchen. He slowly and quietly walked into the kitchen, hook at the ready. When he walked in he saw Mark on the floor, a puddle of crimson was pooling around him. Night ran over to him and checked his pulse, there wasn't a pulse. Night looked around and saw the window was open and there were footprints of blood running out the window and to the next house over. He was about to give chase but stopped, something told him not to...not yet but instead that he needed to get out of there fast. Night walked over to Mark one last time, thank him for the night and closed his eyes out of respect.

As soon as he did that he heard them...police sirens, they weren't close but he could hear them getting closer. He quickly grabbed a bag out of the closet and grabbed some food,water and a flashlight from the kitchen then he ran back to the grabbed his clothes and a few extra things from the guest room. While he was back there he heard the police knock on the door, he started to jump out the window but remembered that Mark had some money on him and a voice in his head reminded him that he had no where to go. So he ran to the kitchen as fast as he could and grabbed marks wallet, he heard the police break through the door and he knew it was time to go. Night jumped through the window and started running, he heard the cops yell for him to stop and they started shooting at him but he was too fast and he was already too far ahead for them to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

{5:00am} Nightmare

After running away from the cops it had seemed like hours since Night had rested, so he checked to see how much money Mark had in his wallet. Hmm, he said, there's enough to get a hotel for the week. It was about five in the morning and there was still a breeze so he grabbed his hoodie from the bag and put it back on, making sure to hide his hook in his sleeve so no one would see it. Night made his way to the nearest hotel and walked up to the front desk, hello, he said, I would like a room for the day. Okay sir and who's name will that be under? asked the man, Just leave it anonymous and I'll be paying with cash. Night replied, okay one moment sir...and there you go all set to go, enjoy your stay, said the man as he handed Night the key to his room. Thank you, Night said as he started towards the elevator. He was just going to try to relax for as long as he could.

Meanwhile at the L.A.P.D {10:20am}

We've got another one sir, said the officer, this is the fifth murder this week and they all lead to the same suspect. I think maybe we should let the F.B.I handle this sir, he finished.

Well that's not for you to decide officer, but I think you're right, said the chief with an sigh. He got on his phone and called, Hello? he asked, I'm chief officer Daniels at the L.A.P.D and I need one of your detectives to help out on a murder case,...Okay thank you , he said as he hung up the phone.

What did they say? asked the officer.

They said they're sending over on of their finest, said the chief, a guy named detective Sliverex.

Back to Nightmare {1:00pm January 17th 2020} one week later

As Night was getting dressed there was a knock at the door. Room service, someone said from the other side of the door. Night instantly had his hook at the ready, I didn't order any room service, he screamed out. Its complimentary said the voice. Oh, said Night, and so is this the voice said. As Night heard a clicking sound he hit the floor behind the bed as hundreds of rounds shot through the door, turning it into splinters within moments

There were tow men with semi's standing where the door had been, they walked in thinking they had killed Nightmare, they were wrong. Nightmare was standing next to the door on the inside where the men couldn't see him, as soon as one of the guys stepped in he swung his hook as hard as he could and it hit the guy right in the eye. The guy screamed in pain and collapsed back, dropping his gun in the process. Night grabbed the gun and shot the two men in their tracks, as he ran out the room there was another man waiting by the elevator. Night spent no time thinking about it as he shot the man and jumped into the elevator, he had to get out of the hotel...now

When he got down into the lobby he saw nothing but death, the bellhops were dead, the man behind the counter and countless others all scattered around the hotel floor. He saw about five more guys blocking the exit, he went to shoot but he was out of ammo, shit!, he thought to himself dammit writer can't you ever write my guns with more than one shot (not my fault sorry, its what the people want) whatever man, it would help though (...anyway back to the story)

Night was ducking behind the front desk, bullets were flying from all direction, he though he was a goner this time. But then... out of no where (literally no where, I mean from like thin air) a shadow jumps down from the ceiling and starts attacking the guys, within minutes they are all screaming as the shadow person is kicking, punching, and knocking them all around

During all the frighting one of the guys accidentally kicked their gun towards Night, and he spent no time in running and grabbing it. As soon as he grabbed it all the fighting had stopped, he and the shadow were both standing in the middle of the lobby, guns pointed at each other, neither one seeing the others face. Who are you?, demanded Night, show your face...now. The figure pulled their hood off, and it was a girl. (fucking plot twist) She looks about a year younger than me, though Night, who are you, he repeated.

My name is Grace, she said. They both still had their gun pointed at one another, why did you help me? Night asked, I didn't help you, she said, I m looking for someone...I need their help. Who?, he asked, A guy who goes by the name of Nightmare, she said, I need his help to take down the gang that killed my brother. I'm Nightmare, Night said, he sounded a bit confused because no one had personal tried to find him, he slightly turned the gun he was holding. Ha, she exclaimed, yeah right...trust me kid, she started, I know almost every detail about him and I'm sure he isn't some boy. Your one to talk about age, he said. Alright, so your really him? prove it, she said, I know he has a hook...lets see it.

Night realized he didn't have his hook out from his jacket, he didn't take his eyes or gun off her while taking off his jacket, when he was done he held up his arm to show her the hook that he embedded into his skin from years ago. Her eyes widened as she lowered her gun, he did the same. Oh god Im sorry, she exclaimed, I didn't think you would be so young. Its alright, Night said, I don't show many people my arm, so tell me about this gang...and how you know so much about me. She was about to say something when the two of them heard a noise from the back room, They both pointed their guns at the door and started backing up. Later, she said, let get out of here first. Alright, said Night, and they both ran out the door and down the back alley


	3. Chapter 3

{3:00pm} Grace and Nightmare

After they got away from the hotel Night asked Grace where they were going. I've been staying at this abandoned house a few miles from here, she said, and that's where we're going to plan our next move. Um...we? Night asked, I never agreed to help you, I'm grateful for what you did back there but..., before he could finish she stopped him. But you have to help me, I have to avenge my brother, she said, and you've taken down almost every gang here, please? she asked. Night was hesitant at first but finally agreed to help.

Alright what was your brothers name? he asked her. He was my younger brother, she said , his name was Mark, he actually lived around here before he was killed...its been about a week. Night insistently froze, her brother was Mark?!, he though to himself, oh god, does she know it was me they were after? How did you find out? he asked her. the police told me, Grace said, when I got to his house they had already cleaned the place up from his death and said there were a few items missing from there...including his wallet. Night felt so bad for taking it but realized that she didn't know he was there that night. Alright, he started, take me to your house, we've got some people to find.

{4:00pm} Back at the hotel

Dear god its like a slaughterhouse here, said officer one, there are a total of twenty two bodies total sir

Do we have any leads? asked detective Sliverex,

Yes sir, said the officer, we can tell that this wasn't a planned murder spree and from the looks of the weapons these guys were caring it looks to be the works of the Diamond Delgado gang. So we can tie this spree to the other five murders including the one last week. We also got a look at the security cameras from the lobby, come look for yourself.

As Sliverex and the officer started walking over to the front desk Sliverex looked around the lobby, he saw nothing but body bags and bullets, dear god, he thought to himself. They started watching the footage and the officer started, As you can see we have two unknown witnesses fleeing the hotel, he said, now from watching the footage we can see that they were not involved in the attack and were merely defending themselves...until they came face to face, its obvious they didn't know each other but after a short time they fled together

hmm, thought Sliverex, they might not have been involved but they might know something. I'm going to go after them, he started, I want you and all other units searching for the Diamond Delgado gang.

But sir, don't you need backup? asked the officer.

If I need backup I'll call, Sliverex said, that's why I have a radio right? right, good. He finished, as he walked out the back door of the hotel to see where the two suspects might have gone.

{6:00pm} Grace and Nightmare

By the time they reached the house the sun was already starting to set. We should wait till morning and get a head start tomorrow, said Night. No we have to go now, replied Grace , we don't have time to waste. Okay, first off, you need to calm down, Said Night, it won't make a difference if we go tomorrow or now, we need to gain our strength back. Alright fine, she said, she went to go sit and made a quite hiss sound. Whats wrong? asked Night, nothing she replied. He walked over to her and tried to lift up her shirt, HEY! she yelled as she inched away from him, He was not in the mood for games so he tried once more, when she still inched away from he grabbed her from the back of the neck and reached under her shirt with his hook to her stomach.

She tried to fight back but he was too strong for her, his hook was now against the middle of her stomach and she though to herself, w-why is his hook so w-warm? she though about something else but ignored that though and went back to reality. When he pulled his hook back it was covered in red, your bleeding, he said, when were you going to tell me? I'm fine, I don't need anyone to take care of me...I'm not a child, she said Night thought about that for a second...Missy used to say that all the time, that made him more determined to help stop the bleeding. Do you have any medical supply's here? he asked. Maybe upstairs, but I really don't know, she said. Night ran up the stairs to the master bedroom's bathroom to look, he found some gauge, tape and a needle and thread, well...it will have to do for now, he though as he ran back down the stairs.

He walked back over to her in the living room and said, hold your shirt up a little, Look, she started I don't need anyo-, He slammed his hook on the table and she stopped talking, don't argue with me, he said, your bleeding too much I have to sow it up. She made a noise that sounded like a growl and lifted her shirt up a few inches. Now that she wasn't fighting him Night could get a better look at the wound, it looked like a knife had sliced her, he grabbed a rag from the kitchen and started to clean the area.

So, he started, while I'm doing this...you wanna tell me how you know about me? he asked. the gang that killed Mark...the Diamond Delgado gang, she started, my step-dad runs it, after I found out about Mark I went to see him, I hid behind the door and heard him talking to some of his "henchmen", I heard them say they were the ones who killed Mark and that he ordered them to find me before I found out. Okay, so what about me? asked Night. Before I ran out I heard them mention you, they said that you were getting rid of all the gangs and that they needed to kill you before you came for them, after that I new I needed to find you, she said. And how did you? he asked. I hacked into one of their phones to hear when they found you so I could get there first, she finished.

About five minutes later he was done sowing her wound, does it hurt? he asked. Its fine, Grace said, as he go started getting off his knees his eyes met hers, they stared at each other for about a good minute before he turned away, blushing. Alright, he started, Im going to go put this stuff away, he said as he started up the stairs...still blushing. He didn't know it...but she was blushing too.

When he came back he told her to go lay in the bedroom and try to rest, he also said he would be taking the watch tonight. She started to argue but said okay and started walking to the bedroom. Night looked at his clock and said, its going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

{12:00am January 18th 2020} Nightmare

Night was looking out at the night sky, it was strangely quite for some reason, but he just enjoyed it while he could. He walked out to the backyard to get a better view of the stars...when he heard a rustle from the bushes. Hook at the ready he stood there waiting for anything to come out, after a short the noise started coming close and closer until he could final see what it was. It was a little grey cub...a wolf cub. Night leaned down and pet its head, what are you doing out here boy? he asked, the cub looked no more then a few months old and very cold. Night picked the cub up. He always loved wolves, I'll call you wolf, he said, and they went back into the house

{8:35am} Grace and Nightmare

Night is in the kitchen rubbing wolf's head as Grace is just waking up. Morning, she says, when she comes down she notices the cub, who's the new guest? she asked. I found him outside last night in the bushes, Night said, I didn't want to leave him out there so I brought him in and kinda grew attached to him. Well, whats his name? she asked. His names wolf, he replied, oh that's cleaver, she said while leaning down to see the cub. The cub walked over to her and rolled over onto it's back, aw he's so cute, she said. Night walked over to the table to sit down when Grace asked him, did you get the paper? What do you mean paper?, we don't live here, he stated. Well yeah but I still like to read it and it still comes on Saturdays.

He grunted at the fact that he was getting the paper but he walked outside to grab it and ran back inside. Got it, he said, hey, today's January 18th? he asked? yeah, Grace answered, why? Today's my birthday, said Night, woohoo, he said sarcastically. Well at least you got wolf, she said trying to cheer him up, you're right, He said, he gave wolf a rub on the back and started to read the front article of the newspaper. Hey...look at this, Night said as he started to read the headline.

Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!  
Local amusement part is now open and ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Featuring actual relics from the decades old pizzeria and taking place in the original Fredbear's family dinner location from 1987, this attraction is guaranteed to bring your childhood back...in the worst possible ways"

Oh yeah, I remember that place, Grace said, my mom used to take me and Mark all the time. Well, what happened there? Night asked, well, she started first some kid got too close to one of the animatronic's and got his head eaten, then some psychopath went on a killing spree with five kids...then he just vanished...Hey, wanna go there for your birthday? she asked. Hell no! Night replied, its built in a building that's over forty years old, with our luck that place will burn down with us in it...Although it does sound interesting to find out what happened there, but right now we've got a job to do. We still need a car...she said, Let me handle that, Night started, Lets go see some friends of mine...if they're still in town that is.

{10:00am} Grace and Nightmare

Are we in the right place? Grace asked. Yup, Night said, as he was staring right at...his old house. The paint was coming off, the front yard was a disaster, windows were boarded up and it had a foreclosed sign on it. So why are we here? She asked, I used to know two guys Mike and Tom, we were best buds before all this happened, Tom's mom had a SUV we could borrow, but I don't even know if they are still here anymore.

Hang on a minute, he told Grace, I have to go get something out my old house, you just wait here. He ran over to the house and ripped off one of the boards that was covering a window and jumped in, he knew what he was looking for so he would be quick. He ran back to his old room and began to rip up the floorboards, he stuck his hand down and pulled up a family picture, he never had the guts until now to come back here, maybe he could now because someone needed something from this street, but either way he now had something from his family to remember.

He ran back from the house and the two of them walked over to Tom's place, When Night knocked a woman answered that he had never seen before,Uh...can I help you? she asked them, um..yeah, uh I used to know a guy who lived here, Tom Burch, you wouldn't happen to know where he is do you? he asked. Yeah he's over at Mike's, she said and closed the door. Wow, they still live here, he though, I wonder if they'll remember me.

They walked over to Mike's house and knocked on the door, Tom answered. My god...K-Kyle is that you?! he asked, he looked as though he'd seen a ghost, Mike get over here, he shouted across the house. So your real name is Kyle huh? asked Grace, shhh said Night, that was the old me. Next thing he knew Mike ran to the door, What is it? Mike asked, Tom moved out of the way so Mike could see, Kyle!? oh man its so good to see you buddy, what the hell happened to you and your family? Lets go inside, Night said, I've got a story to tell you...and its Nightmare now, he finished as the four of them walked back into the house...Little did they know someone was watching them from across the street, and he was waiting for his chance to grab them./p 


	5. Chapter 5

{2:00pm} Grace, Nightmare, Mike and Tom

By the time Night was done telling them his whole story and Grace's part their jaws were almost to the floor. W-Why didn't you come find us afterwards? asked Mike, we could of helped you. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger...but now we need something. What is is? asked Tom, we need your car, we need to stop the Diamond Delgado gang. Okay yeah sure man you need, anything, said Tom.

Uh guy...started Mike, did you two come alone? he asked, Night ran over to the window where he was peaking out and he noticed the same thing Mike did. There was a shadow across the street watching them, we have to go...now! Night said. Tom threw him the keys and said, don't worry, we'll try to distract him. Grace and Night ran into the backyard and hopped over the fence back to Tom's yard. They ran into the garage and started Tom's car, Tom and Mike walked out and started walking over to the shadow. Night opened the garage door and saw both of them on the ground, he thought they were dead and was about to jump out of the car until he noticed they were in...handcuffs?

{2:15pm} Sliverex

He was standing over the two restrained men on the ground and noticed a car coming out of the house. STOP! he shouted, starting to run towards the car, the car screeched as it pulled out of the house. He pulled his gun and tried to shoot the tires out but they were too fast. Dammit, he said, and called in backup. You two, he said pointing to Tom and Mike, you two have some questions to answer. He got them back on their feet and walked back to Mike's house./p  
Grace and Nightmare {a few moments earlier}

DUCK! Night yelled as the unknown figure behind them started shooting them, he swerved to avoid getting hit. He pushed the gas peddle harder and they were out of range within moments.

present

As they were speeding down the street cop cars started tailing them, urging them to pull over, Night juts ignored them and made some sharp turns to avoid them. He went down the road a bit more and lost them...but not for long, in minutes they had more following them, Night tried to swerve in and out of traffic to avoid hitting some while trying to lose them but they couldn't shake them. Finally after getting on the freeway they were able to go fast enough to get away. Looks like we lost them, Grace said, good thing, what the hell are they coming after us for, Night wondered, he thought maybe they had recognized him from the night of Marks murder. Probably from the hotel, she said, yeah, Night said, not wanting to look at her. He got sidetracked by the conversation and didn't notice that the police had set up a road block to stop them, they even were starting to put a spike strip down. Night didn't have much time to react, if they put that down there would be no way around them. He looked at Grace and she agreed to what he was thinking by shaking her head. He pushed the gas peddle all the way to the floor, sorry Tom, I'll make it up to ya, he though, as they rammed right through the barricade and through the cars. One of the cars exploded from the force while the other flipped over onto its side. They were finally free of the cops...for the moment.

{3:30pm} Sliverex

He pulled out his phone to call about the barricade, did we catch them? he asked the officer on the phone. No, sir, he replied, they rammed us before we could put the strip down. Shit! he yelled, we have to find them before the gang does, search for them and have a guards posted everywhere within a ten mile radius until we find them. He hung up the phone, got back into his car and started towards the direction they went.

{6:00pm} Nightmare and Grace

Okay I think we're good, Night said, they were hiding the car in a dark ally until the heat was off them for a minute. We need to get back to the house to plan our next move, She said. He agreed and began to slowly drive back to the house, taking all the shortcuts he could and trying to avoid the police around every corner.

{8:00pm} Nightmare and Grace

They parked the car a few houses down to avoid someone reporting it, they walked back to the house and when they went in Grace tripped over Wolf, who just was excited they were back. She started to fall forward but before she hit the ground Night caught her and pulled her back to her feet. T-Thanks, she said, Don't mention it, he replied. As their eyes caught one another again Night felt something he hadn't felt in along time...he felt safe with her, He knew what this feeling was...and he was nervous. She felt the same way...like, they were unstoppable together and when his hook first touched her skin it felt like sparks went through her body. They both knew what the other needed. He rubbed his hand on her face, cupping her cheek and then pulled her into a kiss, a long, passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom. He laid her onto the bed and started to undo his belt while at the same time she started to take off her shirt and bra. After they were completely undressed he leaned in and kisses her on the neck, she moaned a little and pulled him in closer. Night began to kiss her from her neck all down her body until he hit her sweet spot. She purred as he started to kiss and lick her softly, he sped up and she started twitching and moaning from the pleasure. In a short amount of time she started grip the sheets, she was coming close to her limit. S-Slow down, she started, I can't hold it in much longer. He shook his head evilly and started going faster and faster until she finale hit her end, he made sure to drink all of her nectar, she tasted like caramel and salt, and to him it was heaven. He got off his knees and kissed her on her breast, going back and forth from kissing, sucking, and nibbling on them. He couldn't wait any longer, he pulled her closer, he kissed her legs up and down, lifted them to his sides and he slowly went in. It was a combination of pain and pleasure for both of them as they had never experienced this before. Finally after about ten minutes of him thrusting in and out she grabbed him and flipped him onto the bed, W-what are you doing? he asked, she put her finger on his lips and locked their hips together again, this time with her in lead. after a few more moments they both reached their limits together as there juices mixed together. He embraced her by kissing her on the head and the two of them fell asleep with their arms locked around each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

{6:00am January 19th, 2020} Nightmare

Night opened hie eyes, got out of bed put his pants back on...since she was wearing his shirt, and he walked over to the window. He watched the sun come out from the night sky and for the first time in years he felt...human. Night looked over at Grace, she was still sleeping, she looked like an angel...an angel that he had to protect with his life. Night had done some thinking before he got up, he knew she had been through too much already, and he didn't want to put her through any more pain. Night knew he could finish this without her, he had done it once before just fine, he walked over to her, kissed her head and he left her there, to rest while he got vengeance for her brother.

{8:00am} Sliverex

I watched as the guy walked out of the house and into the car, I knew the girl was still in there but I also knew he was most likely the most dangerous, he has a hook as a hand for Christ sake. He drove off and I followed slowly in my own car, I didn't want him to see me...not yet, I had to know what happened in that hotel, and I had to know what he was up to. Sliverex pursued him until he stopped at some kind of building, it looked like a cross between a apartment complex and a hotel, I watched as he entered the place. Lets see what your hiding.

{9:00am} Nightmare

After a small drive I found the place, Grace had told me this is where they ran their operations, I had a strange feeling that someone was following me but I didn't see a soul. I started to walk in to the building, Its time for the nightmare to start. There were two guys guarding the entrance from the inside, they had their backs turned so they didn't see him walk in, he had no trouble walking up behind the and silting their throats with hi hook, he grabbed they guns and ammo and continued down the hallway.

He walked down the hallway quietly, he didn't want to be seen, he walked until he found a room where he could here people talking and laughing, he looked through the hole in the door to see four guy around a poker table, he put his gun in the hole and shot them, since it had a silencer on it no one heard it, he checked around the hallway to make sure no one was coming then he entered the room. All the guys were laying on the table, he looked around to see if there was anything he could use...there wasn't. He started making his way back to the hallway but one of the guys sprang from the table and had him in a choke hold, he elbowed the guy in the ribs and he let go, he wrapped his hand around his throat and shot him before he made any more noise, he collected himself and left the room.

Night was about to walk into another room when someone grabbed him from behind, Don't move, the voice said, you're under arrest and the man put a pair of handcuffs on Night and patted him down. Who are you, Night asked. I'm detective Silverex, I've been following you and your lady friend since the hotel, now what the hell is going on, he asked. Night was about to tell him that he's making a mistake but someone must have heard them because two more guys ran into the room they were in, Sliverex went to reach for his gun but one of them shot him in the side, Night was able to move his arms over his head and grabbed his gun, he dragged Sliverex behind a crate and was shooting and ducking, Ah, said Sliverex as he was holding his side to stop the bleeding.

After a few minutes of shooting Night finally killed the last guy, he knelt beside Sliverex to see his wound. Night ripped off a piece of his shirt and took off his belt, Night paced the piece of cloth over his side and used the belt to hold pressure to it, I was trying to tell you, where are the keys to these cuffs? he asked Night grabbed them out of his pocket and handed them to Night. He undid his cuffs and helped Sliverex to his feet, Night grabbed him and helped him walkout of the room...but he fell to his knees a moment later, He wasn't able to go on because of the pain in his side, Night tried to think of what to do when someone walked into the hallway, Night already had his gun ready and aimed at the shadow.

{9:15am] Unknown

I was already in pursuit of him, I had to be quick and quite, I didn't want to bring attention to myself. I knew what he did and why he did it, but I couldn't let him.

{9:50am} Unknown

I ran at full speed until I finally caught up to him. I saw another car posted behind his, I ran into the building trying to find him. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard gunfire from across the door to the hallway, when I got there it had all ceased, I saw him helping someone walk, it was obvious the an was hurt. I walked over to help but before I could get close he drew his gun...and had it pointed right at me. I stopped, not know knowing what to do I raised my hands and slowly walked up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

{9:51am} Nightmare

The figure started coming closer and as it did I could see it better, Grace?! he said, she walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. That's for leaving me, she said, then she pulled him by his collar and kissed him, and that's for caring about me. What happened and who is this? she asked. This is detective Sliverex, Night said, we have to get him out of here and to a hospital. So the two of them dragged Sliverex out to the front, are you sure your going to be okay? Night asked, Yeah, I'll call for backup...don't worry about me kid, he said. Sliverex handed Night his gun, take it...you'll need this more than I will, Night took the gun and handed it to Grace. Lets go finish this, He said to her, and the two ran back the other way towards the elevator.

{11:00am} Grace and Nightmare

Apparently one of the guards called for backup because when they hit the top floor there were about three guys waiting for them. They both waited in the elevator on the sides and fired at the enemies, one fell but the other two weren't going down as fast. One of the guys threw a grenade at them, oh shit, Night said as he kicked it back to them, it exploded taking out the guys and about half of the floors and walls. They ran out the elevator and jumped over the holes in the ground, trying hard not to fall in. They finally made it to the office, it was a doubled sided sliver door with a big G on it, what does the G stand for? Night asked her, it stands for Mr, Grant or the G man, she replied.

{11:40} Grace and Nightmare

They walked in but to their surprise there wan no one in the room, where is he? she asked, before he could respond he felt a sharp pain from behind, he looked down and there was a knife coming out from his back...then someone ripped it out and kicked him to the ground, he heard Grace scream out his name before everything went black.

{Unknown time} Nightmare

Night work up tied to a chair, he was alone in the room but he could here Grace in the next room over. He looked down at his wound and it was still bleeding, he tried to undo the knots but he wasn't strong enough yet. He heard someone enter the room, a bright light turned on over his head, he look at the figure that came in, it was a older guy in a grey sit and he had brass knuckles on. He walked over to Night and punched him in the nose a few times, when he was done Night was slipping in and out of consciousness, his blood was running down is face and onto his shirt.

I've heard a lot about you my friend, Grant said, and I must thank you for running out my competitors from town...if only you had stayed out of the way everything would have been perfect. Night spit blood onto him which earned him more punches to the face and ribs. Now that wasn't nice, he said, I'm going to take care of that wretched girl in the back...try not to cause anymore trouble and hey maybe Ill kill you fast, and with that he pulled out his gun and shot Night in the knee, that's just insurance, Grant said and he left the room leaving Night bleeding and in server pain.

{Unknown time} Sliverex

Officers came rushing into the building and helped Sliverex up off the floor, they started to ask what happened but he cut them off. Listen all of you, the two suspects from the hotel...they're innocent, he started, the guy might have just saved my life so were going to do everything we can to help, I heard an explosion from the top floor and I want men going up stairs to help them fight. And with that he was helped out the door and five officers started up the stairs.

[Unknown time} Nightmare

After struggling for what seemed like hours, he was fine able to cut the ropes with his hook, he fell to the ground with a thump. His knee was on fire but he knew he had to save Grace, he hobbled out the door and walked over to the next room, he looked all in it but she wasn't there but he did hear someone talking from down the hallway, he started towards the voice and it became clearer, it was Grant and he was talking to what had to be Grace. You're a monster for what you did to Mike you don't deserve to wear my mothers ring, she said. He laughed at her I always wanted to fuck you, and now you've come to fuck me after all I've done for you and your idiot brother, he said. Night hurried as fast as he could down the hallway, he ran through the room with the noise and he saw Grace tied a chair with Grant over her with a gun.

Night ran and jumped on Grant to knock him over giving Grace time to get free, he pushed Grant onto the floor and began slicing up his chest with his hook, he kicked Night off him and tried to grab his gun, when he looked up Grace was there and she kicked him in the face knocking over again. He scurried over to the corner away from the two, they finally had him

Night picked up Grants gun and started walking over to him, its all over Grant, your enterprise is gone and even if you went to prison you'd get life. N-No , he stuttered, this can't be, I've worked too hard to lose all this now, i-its not real. Its just a nightmare, finished Night as he shot him in the head, his body fell over as Night did, his leg was on fire but it was okay. He looked up to see a worried Grace but he knew she was finally safe...and that made him smile like a fool. Grace helped him to his feet, he grabbed something off Garret's hand before he got up and they started towards the door.

Just as they reached it the door flew in and cops entered the room, they checked the room out then helped Night get back down stairs. Well you guys are a little late, he said, Grace laughed and they all went back downstairs. When they got outside there were S.W.A.T cars and ambulances everywhere and there in the middle of it all was detective Sliverex all patched up and ready for action. He ran over to help Night to an ambulance, Your a hero now kid, he said, you just took down the worst gang in LA. Well it wouldn't be the first, Night said. Sliverex stooped and thought for a minute before answering, so you're the one who's been taking them all down...ya know I could arrest you for well over a dozen counts of murder, but most people would probably see you as a hero for what you've done and for that I'm offering you a position at the F.B.I, he said, we could use someone like you there...you know how to get things done. R-Really?! Night asked it was his dream job to work with the F.B.I but he never was able to get his degree. Yeah, but first you need to get patched up first, he started, and thank you for what you did for me in there. And with that he walked off to go help some other officers.

Night was laying on a gurney looking at Grace. Grace, he started I have to tell you something. What is it? she asked. I was there the night your brother was killed, what!? she asked, I was walking down a street that night and he just drove up to me and asked if I needed a place to stay, he gave me food and he even talked about how much he cared about you, he showed me that people in this world can still be nice to a monster like me, and I will never be able t repay his kindness but I hope now he will rest in piece knowing that Garret's done and your safe. She now had tears in her eyes, I loved him so much...I might not have of been around as much as I should of but I love him none the less. He wiped the tears from her eyes and hug her, I love you Grace, he said. I love you too Night, she said back, he looked at her eyes and said, just call me Kyle and he smiled, he hadn't used that name in years...but maybe now he could. He dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a her mothers ring, this is your mothers ring right? he asked her. Her eyes widened in surprise and joy, OH MY GOD YES IT IS!, she screamed, how did you get it? she asked. I grabbed it off Garret's hands before we left the room. He got off the gurney and started to walk off the ambulance, where are you going? Grace asked him, follow me, Kyle replied. He walked her over to a spot where they could see the sun set, Kyle grabbed the ring once more and grabbed her hand. Grace, he started will you marry me?

The end of part two


End file.
